Echoes
by PandaWolf180
Summary: The Lockwood house holds so many secrets, and considering that there is only one member of the Lockwood family left, is it possible that the house hides even more secrets than Tyler could begin to imagine.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries - Echoes

After a long day at college, Tyler finally got home, though to him this wasn't really a good thing considering that he was the only one left. He hadn't cared much when his father died, he never really had any sort of relationship with him anyway. But then Damon Salvatore killed Mason. He figured that was the beginning of their downfall. Then after his idiotic plan to free the hybrids from mind control, Klaus had killed the last person he had left. His mother. That was what sent him over the edge and he set off on another revenge plan that also...failed. Sitting down in the dusty old family room that he rarely ever set foot in these days, he poured a glass of whiskey and settled down on the sofa, eventually falling asleep.  
He was woken by a loud creaking of the floorboards upstairs, trouble was his wolf hearing never really turned off, so he could hear something, even if he was in the middle of a dream. Not sure how long he'd been out, or if he'd been dreaming or not, he decided to check it out, lazily rolling off the sofa, he wandered out into the halls and headed up the stairs, following the creaking sound that was still being made. He thought it sounded like footsteps. Familar, angry footsteps. Like the kind his dad made whenever he came upstairs just to yell at or fight with him. Reaching the top of the stairs he looked around, when he first heard the footsteps he had thought there was an intruder but now...looking around...he saw nothing. He was about to head into his room, when there was knock at the door. Being so caught up in investigating, hearing the door made him jump, he guessed that was just down to how on guard he was...how on guard he had to be, and quickly made his way down the stairs to the door. Wearily, he slowly opened the door and sighed in relief when it wasn't a family enemy or no one there, but rather the girl he'd invited over earlier. Elena.

"Hey...right on time." He said, trying to sound the slightest bit relaxed.

"Hey." she responded as he guestered for her to enter.

"How about a movie to kick start our fun?" he suggested.

"Whatever you wanna do." She replied.

Leading her upstairs, he heard the same footsteps again, stopping halfway up the stairs he turned to Elena,

" Did you hear that?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't the only one and didn't sound crazy.

"Hear what?" She asked confused, clearly, she hadn't heard what he had.

Not wanting to scare her off, he brushed it off,

"Never mind." he said, and continued up the stairs.

Reaching his room, they both noticed the major temperature drop just stepping through the doorway.

"You feel that?" He asked, once again feeling stupid.

"Okay...Tyler, what is this about?" She quizzed.

He frowned slightly, "What?" He said sounding half arrogant.

"All this do you hear that, do you feel that stuff?" She added.

"Look...I'm sorry, this evening has just been really creepy, forget it okay." He responded, she said nothing, responding with a slight nod.

After spending what was probably at least twenty minutes picking out a movie and setting things up, they were finally getting settled...that is until a large crash came from the one room that had truly been abandoned for years.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who heard that right?" He asked once again,

"Nope. I heard that too. Definitely not the only one." she replied in an almost whisper.

"I'm gonna go check it out." he said, and headed for the door,

"Wait! Do you want me to go with you?" she asked,

"No that's okay. You stay here." he replied then took off down the hall.

Not knowing what to do, she patiently sat on the bed, it was hot summer's night, no breeze in the air and in a house like the Lockwood house, it was stuffy. A few minutes passed and still no sign of Tyler, so getting up she went to exit the room, as she reached the doorway, she felt a breeze behind her, it was quick, gone in seconds but it was also as cold as ice. Weird. She thought, shrugging it off as her senses trying to creep her out. Wandering down the hall, in the same direction that the crash had came from, she felt weirder still. "Tyler?" She called out. No reply. Venturing further down the hall, she came to the room that he had gone to check out. Hesitantly, she turned the handle, opening the door and slowly entering the room. With no sign of him, she was about to turn around and go back when she felt a tap on her shoulder that instinctively made her turn around and swing her hand as though she was swatting a fly. It was only afterwards that she realised, it was Tyler who had tapped her shoulder, and she'd just struck him in the face.

"Damn that's some swing you have." He joked sarcastically,

"Oh my god!...I'm sorry. I just...it was an impulsive move...always happens when people sneak up on me." She rambled.

"No worries...just remind me not to sneak up on you in future." He joked, once again.

"Where did you come from?" She asked confused,

"After checking out this room and finding nothing, I just went to uh...spruce up a little. That's all." He explained.

"Spruce up a little? That doesn't sound very Tyler like to me.." She joked.

"There's more to me than meets the eye Elena." He cheekily responded, then pulled her closer to him.

"So what was the crash?" She asked curiously, playing with his hands.

"Oh uh...I have no idea. I couldn't see anything that fell or something." He explained.

"Hm...strange." She concluded.

"Let's just forget about it okay...have some fun." He said, kissing her,

"We never did get round to watching that movie" He added, brushing off the strange atmosphere that was filling the house.

She said nothing in return, responding with a nod. With that being said, they went back to his room to finally settle down and watch the movie.

"Are you sure it's not Matt pulling another one of his sick pranks on us?" He commented randomly.

"Well...I can never be too sure about that but...I haven't heard anything from him in a few days. Not since...well, approaching me in the cemetary." She replied, giving it some serious thought.

Though she couldn't put it past Matt, this didn't feel like one of his torturous jokes to her, if it was then they'd know it, she thought. Even just the thought that it was Matt messing with them, made her feel uneasy. Not wanting to ruin the fun, or...what was supposed to be fun, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, Tyler, sensing the change in her mood, qucikly changed the subject,

"Maybe we should do the whole college dance thing this Saturday. You never know, it could be fun?" He lightly suggested.

"Uh...okay. I guess that could be fun." She replied, sounding uncertain. Not because of him or because she had any hesitation of going anywhere but because deep in her mind she was still focused on his last comment, which brought back some rather unpleasent memories that she would rather forget.

"I'm sorry for bringing up Matt." He said, almost as if he was able to hear her thoughts. She lifted her stare from the floor and looked at him,

"It's okay." She said, still trying to push the thought out of her head.

Neither able to concentrate on what was on the TV, the room fell silent, the only sound being the low volume of the movie that was playing, which was nothing more than muffled voices. Not being able to help feeling like he'd put them on a sour note, he decided he should do something...anything to change it. Then he was struck with an idea. Getting up from where he was sat, he turned the TV off and pressed a button on the stereo, suddenly, the silence was replaced with music filling the room, then he grinned. Walking over and standing in front of her, he offered out a hand. She tilted her head to one side, with a half suspicious expression before smiling back at him, taking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire Diaries - Echoes - Chapter 2.

It turns out, Tyler had made a good choice. Dancing had totally taken away the sour atmosphere that was only minutes ago, filling the room. "Look...I am really sorry that I even brought Matt up." He said, thoughtfully. "No. It's okay." She said, shrugging it off, taking a seat on the bed. "Stupid things just seem to tumble out of my mouth sometimes." He said, going over and sitting next to her. "Really Tyler, it's fine. Don't worry about it." She said, this time sounding more sure. "Okay." He agreed, putting his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Just as they settled into this peaceful state, the footsteps sounded again.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, beginning to wonder if he was imagining things.

"Yep. Definitely heard it." She answered, slightly pulling away from him and straining to hear something else.

"Wait...you know what? Forget about it. These noises have spoiled the evening enough already." He said, changing his mind about going to hunt for the noise and instead, pulling her back to him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, finally giving in and settling back down against him.

"Yes." He concluded.

After that, neither of them said a word. Instead, they sat there peacefully just enjoying each other's company. When Elena was around, Tyler didn't feel so alone...or alone at all. She seemed to fill that void of emptiness within him that always made him yearn for the days when the house was full of life. But that's not all she meant to him. She meant so much more than that because she gave him something to focus on, someone other than himself to focus on. She gave him a reason to stay. And that's exactly what he planned on doing. When around Tyler, the world seemed slow down, almost stop. There was something about him that was so comforting. He made her feel safe in the mad world that they seemed to plunge into every time a new threat arrived in town. Whenever they were together, she felt complete. Like nothing else even mattered, complete.

"Elena...there's something I wanna tell you that I probably should have told you a long time ago." He began, grabbing her attention.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I love you." He finished, looking down at her, at just the right time to catch her eyes light up.

"Glad to hear it." She began, "Because I love you too." She said, appreciative of him saying it. Tilting her head back, so that she was looking up at him, she was taken by surprise when his lips locked hers in a sweet kiss, one hand around her waist, the other cupping her face in the palm of his hand. The kiss lasted a few minutes before they broke apart for air. Then came more sounds, this time from downstairs. First it was the sound of the front door slamming, echoing throughout the house, followed by the sound of glass smashing and tinkling as it hit the floor.

"What the hell?.." Tyler questioned, suddenly on high alert with his guard up.

"Do you think someone's in the house?" Elena asked, anticipating the answer.

"I don't know..." He said, trailing off as he got up and walked over to the bedroom door, glancing around. "I should probably go investigate, you stay here, it's safer." He decided quickly.

"No. Absolutely not. We'll go check it out together, okay." She insisted.

With a reluctant sigh, he gave in, knowing very well that once she set her mind on something, there was no changing it. Pushing his concerns to the back of his mind, he held out his hand, to which she gladly took. Then they headed downstairs to investigate.  
Only when they got downstairs, there was no broken glass, and when Tyler checked the door, it was locked. Which was odd, because he didn't remember locking it in the first place. The two looked at each other confused, but then came to the realisation that they both were thinking, but hoping it wasn't true. They were dealing with a full on haunting...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire Diaries - Echoes - Chapter 3

The realisation that his house was haunted, was still sinking in, even as they decided to take their date elsewhere. He had decided that it would be best to deal with it the following night, at least that way they would have almost an entire day to prepare. So here they were, back at the Gilbert house, Tyler sat in Elena's room, while she was in the bathroom. Neither spoke. The whole ghost situation had got them thinking about how tragic their lives had become, how every minute of everyday they remained alive was a blessing. That everytime they parted ways and said goodbye, could really be the last goodbye. They had learned a valuable lesson. Always live for the now. Don't get stuck in the past, or worry about the future. But actually live in the moment and never take one second for granted.

"So...what now?" Elena asked, as she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel after freshening up with a shower.

"Now? We..." Tyler began, about to say something along the lines of get some rest because tomorrow would be a busy day, before he turned to face her. God! She was so beautiful. So full of light that washed away his darkness. Her damp locks of hair hung around her shoulders, her skin was glowing from the remaining water, she looked...like an angel, Tyler thought to himself, standing up as she walked over to him.

"What is it?" Elena asked, her eyes catching his gaze.

"Nothing...just...you look...beautiful." He whispered, his breath warm against her cold face, making her shiver inside.

"Tyler..." She whispered, giving into temptation and leaning up to kiss him. His lips were soft and cool against hers, making her hungry for more. Gently, she bit at his bottom lip, as the kiss deepened, exploding with passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue found its way inside of her mouth, tracing lines across her own. His arms slowly snaked around her waist, just his touch making her stomach flutter, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. The towel wrapped around her, became untied, and it fell to the floor between them. Her body quivered as he traced his right hand up her back until his fingers were entangled in her long brown hair as they moved back towards the bed. Lowering her onto the bed, he grabbed at the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and letting it drop to the floor before he climbed on the bed, positioning himself between her legs, he unbuckled his belt, making it easier for her as she pulled at his jeans. Then he lifted his head, tracing her lips with his tongue before making a trail of kisses down her neck, and on to her chest, moving towards her breasts. Gripping onto the bed cover as he began making circles with his tongue around her nipples. His fingers meanwhile, tracing circles on her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel the full weight of his body on top of her. He let out a moan as she dug her fingers into his back, bracing herself for what came next. Aligining himself with her entrance, he began sliding himself into her, causing her to let out a small whiney sound. She lifted her head to reach his neck, planting kisses all over him from his neck to his chest, before resting her head on the pillow, allowing him to lower his head to catch her lips in a full snog. Then he began to quicken his pace, sliding himself in and out quicker and quicker, each time pushing a little more of his length into her, until finally he began pushing his whole length into her. God that felt good, she thought dizzily, letting out little moans each time he pushed himself in. He also felt as though his head was spinning, which he knew meant that he was getting closer to his moment. Quickening his pace just a little more, he grunted each time he went in and out, this was it. He could feel it happening, as though a volcaneo had errupted in his stomach, then came the tingle in his balls...

"E...Elena.." He whispered breathlessly as his moment got closer and closer. Before he could even get out another word, his orgasm hit him like a hurricane, violently assulting his body. Elena groaned as she felt his warm liquid spill inside her. It only made her hungry for more, as she pulled gripped his shoulders tightly as he continued to ride her. Everytime he pushed himself in, it felt as though it was the first time. Now it was her turn, and she could feel it happening, like fireworks exploding through her body, her orgasm hit her making her even more light headed. He felt her warm liquid spill between them and to him it felt like heaven, only better. Looking into her eyes, his mind pictured bursts of shades of red and orange. God he loved this girl, and he was going to love this girl until the end. Slowing his pace, eventually coming to a stop, he rolled off her, onto the bed beside her, catching his breath. Elena, still reeling from the dizzying passion, shuffled over so that she was leant against his chest. He in return, locked his arm around her and planting a small kiss on top of her now, even damper hair. They may have a ghost problem to solve tomorrow but as for right now, he was just gonna lay here in this heaven that the two of them had made. He was gonna lay here, with the girl of his dreams and tell her every single thing he loved about her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Vampire Diaries - Echoes - Chapter 4

Waking in the morning, still wrapped in Tyler's arms, Elena gently moved his arm away, careful not to wake him. Going to get out of the bed, she stopped. The bed felt soaked. Throwing back the covers, she was horrified by what she saw. Blood pooled on the bed, covering her from her thighs to her knees. Wide eyed and terrified, she screamed. An ear piercing, glass shattering scream, completely losing it and breaking down in tears. Tyler jolted awake, startled by the scream, he bolted upright to find Elena beside him, shaking and pale, tears flooding her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, massively concerned.

"B...B...Blood." She stammered, her voice muffled as she buried her face between her chest and knees.

"What are you talking about Elena?" He asked, confused.

"Right there. Don't you see it...there's tonnes." She freaked. Placing a hand on her back, he replied, "Elena...there's nothing there." He stated,

"What do you mean there's nothing..." She began, but fell silent as she lifted her head to find nothing but a pure white bed sheet, with not a single drop of blood, and her legs? The same.

"But...it was just there...I saw it." She cried confused.

"It's okay. I'm sure you were just having a nightmare." Tyler reassured,

"No! I was not having a nightmare!" She protested, getting hysterical.

"Hey, hey...ssh." He soothed, moving closer and pulling her into a strong embrace, to which she responded by grabbing him tightly and clinging onto him with everything she had, crying hysterically and shaking violently.

"You probably think I'm crazy...you can leave if you want." She choked.

"Elena, it's okay...I believe you. I'm right here, anytime you need me and I'm not going anywhere because I love you" He reassured, tightening his grip all the while beginning to wonder if it was really just his house that was haunted, or if the entity had followed them, maybe become attached to one of them.

"There was really blood...so much blood...Tyler I swear..." She cried, shaking less violently, now only crying. Being near him was really comforting to her. He made her feel safe in a way that she never did.

"I believe you. But...I think that what we're dealing with is a dark entity. They are much stronger, much more powerful than any human spirit. It may or may not have attached itself to us." He explained, a feeling of unease settling in. Squishing the uneasiness down, he knew he had to stay calm for her. For Elena. She needed him to be strong right now.

"Dark entity?" She repeated, just the thought filling her with fear.

"Yes. But I need you to calm down okay, because you're more vulnerable when you're upset or hysterical. So can you do that for me?" He asked gently. Elena responded with a nod. Closing her eyes for a moment and breathing in his scent, wrappin her arms around him. In return, he tightened his arm around her, stroking her hair with his other hand. He hated seeing her like this. It pained him. He always felt helpless in these cases despite the fact that he was the only comfort she found in these moments. More than anything, he just wanted them to be the normal, happy couple that they used to be, before any of the supernatrual drama. How had silly little haunting turned into their worst nightmare in such a short period of time? They needed answers. And fast. If they really were dealing with a dark entity then God only knows what that thing is capable of.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The Vampire Diaries - Echoes - Chapter 5

Finally calm, though still feeling a heavy dark cloud of depression, Elena went to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water, hoping that it would wake her up a little. Running the tap and cupping what little water she could with her hands, and splashing it over her face. Looking down at her hands, all's she saw was them covered in blood. Jerking back, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opening her eyes she looked again. Just like in the bed, her hands were clean. Was she going crazy? She began to wonder if the whole thing was in her head. Lifting her head, and looking into the mirror, it took everything inside of her not to scream at what she saw. The mirror showed a shadow standing right next to her, it had a face too. It even had a face, that was somewhat disfigured, and it was staring right at her, nothing but malice carved into it. Then, just as quickly as she saw it, it was gone. Suddenly, she felt a pressure around her neck and shoulders, making her feel dizzy and weak, her vision began to blurr and double as a wave of nausea hit her. A falling sensation hit her strongly and suddenly, everything went black.

Waiting patiently in Elena's room, it only just occured to Tyler that she had been in there for a while. A long while. Way too long. Getting up and walking over to the bathroom door, he tapped it gently,

"Elena?" He questioned, getting a bad feeling. Hesitantly, he reached for the door knob and twisted it. The door opened with a creak and his eyes widened in horror as saw Elena collapsed on the floor unconsious, blood pouring from her nose, pooling on the floor, spilling into her silky brown hair. Without another second's thought, he rushed to the floor beside her, pulling her body to him. Her skin was ice cold to the touch and a ghostly white. The tips of her hair sticky with blood. His heart pounded in his chest, fear taking over his body. First thing he did was place his head to her chest, listening for a heartbeat. Relief washed over him as he heard a heartbeat. However, it was slow and faint. On top of that, she wasn't breathing.

"No..no...come on baby. Elena...come on. You can't do this to me." He choked. He couldn't recall a time that he'd ever felt so terrified. Jumping into action, he quickly began the CPR that he'd learned, opening her mouth, breathing into her and pumping her chest.

"Come on..." He pleaded, now shaking her, trying to get even the slightest sign of life.

"Come on.." He repeated, this time yelling it. Then he stopped working on her, choking on tears that were still falling from his eyes, he rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her tight. Suddenly, she awoke, gasping for air, coughing and wheezing as she came back into consciousness.

"Oh thank God! Elena what happened?" He asked, cradling her as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I don't...I don't...There was something in here with me." She cried, regaining her breath.

"Well...whatever it is, it's gone now. It's okay, you're safe now. I'm not gonna let anything else happen to you." He half whispered.

"There was something stood behind me. Then I felt a weight around my neck, and I got dizzy and felt nausious...then nothing." She explained, trying to recall the events.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up then you should probably try and see a doctor." Tyler suggested, helping her up.

"No! No doctors." She protested.

"Please...I won't be able to relax until I know there's nothing wrong." He asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Alright. But we're gonna have to come up with a story, otherwise they'll call me crazy and well we all know how that story ends." She said, thinking back to what she had seen.


End file.
